


It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Current James/Thomas, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Eventual James/John/Thomas, Just the typical for these boys, M/M, New Thomas/John, New Years Eve Mentioned, Non-Explicit Sex, OT3, Panicked James, Past James/John, Semi-Holiday Fic, Some Fluff, Some angst, silverflinthamilton, surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: It's new years eve and James wants to be anywhere else than where he is. Namely not at a party hosted by his boyfriend, now potentially ex-boyfriend, Thomas Hamilton. It doesn't help that his other ex is bothering him to talk to his potentially ex, who just proposed the week before.Three years ago James proposed to his then boyfriend, John Silver. John Silver, being an emotional coward, ran, but now that he sees James doing the same thing after Thomas has proposed, he's done sitting on the sidelines. He wants James to be happy and he's not letting the man railroad himself into a life of misery.Thomas Hamilton, meanwhile, tries to find a way for all of this nonsense to work out so they can all be happy.





	It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

**Author's Note:**

> So I started off wanting to write FlintHamilton because I don't write that very often. Then it turned into ex-SilverFlint, then it just...morphed and became OT3, which I mean, I don't think anyone is really complaining about? But I'm in the mood to write regular FlintHamilton, so I'm a bit miffed myself.
> 
> But. Have 3k+ of random stuff and feels with no actual explicit smut. 0.0 Who am I and what have I done with Kat?

"What's this?" James asked, surprised when a mug was pushed into his hands.   
  
"It's cider," John said quietly. "Are you going to talk to him?"  
  
James sighed, glancing over the heads of the crowd inside to see the back of Thomas' blond head, floating inches over everyone else, he was so tall.   
  
"I haven't go anything to say to him," James muttered, turning back to the balcony and rasing the mug of hot cider to his lips.  
  
"Bullshit," John huffed. "The man asked you to marry him, and you haven't spoken to him since."  
  
"What am I supposed to say?" James asked bitterly. "It's not like we even could get married. "  
  
"Christ, James, the legislation will go through, it's only going to be a few more months," John grumbled. "That's not the point. The point is you're running away."  
  
"What, you mean like you did?" James sneered. "I suppose you'd know, wouldn't you."  
  
"Not this again," John grumbled, rolling his eyes. "You know we weren't right, you know it wouldn't have worked. It was fun, James, nothing more."  
  
James looked over at John finally, catching his eyes and holding them.   
  
"That's a lie and you know it," he said quietly. John swallowed, and nodded.   
  
"Maybe it is, but what happened happened and there's no use in bringing it up again and again. Thomas loves you, James, he loves you far better than I ever could, and you love him, I can see it in your eyes. Why did you run away from him?"  
  
"Because I don't see what you do, John, I see a rich man playing with a toy. I don't see how anyone could want me, let alone for the rest of their life. It's been fun, just like you were fun, but it's over and that's the end of it. I won't be made a fool of."  
  
"You're already making a fool of yourself," John said, turning away and renetering the room, the noise of the party drifting out to James briefly before the doors shut behind him again.   
  
James slumped against the balcony, wishing to god it was any other night but new years eve. He wanted to be home in bed, with his cat, drunk out of his mind and not thinking about how his life had gone from amazing to terrible in the span of four words.   
  
The doors opened again and James didn't turn his head, knowing who was there through pure instinct.   
  
"They're missing you inside," Thomas said softly. James highly doubted any of the large group of people inside were sober enough to remember he even existed, much less miss him.   
  
"What do you want," James said quietly.   
  
"I had hoped you had thought about..." Thomas began quietly, then shaking his head. "I made a mistake, I see. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. I should have waited."  
  
"There's-" James was cut off when the doors opened and John stomred out, getting between them. He must have read the look on James face because he stood at his full height and stared the other man down.   
  
"Go home, James," he said softly. "Go home and think about what you're going to say before you say it. I won't let you ruin this too."  
  
James' eyes darted from John to Thomas and back before he nodded shortly and vanished into the crowd, leaving them both standing on the balcony alone.   
  
"John..."  
  
"No. You don't want to hear what he would have said. You don't deserve to be at the other end of his anger. It's my fault he's acting like this, and I won't let him make the same mistake I did," John said quietly.   
  
"I know you and James had a history once," Thomas said, closing the doors on the din of the room. "But I don't know much."  
  
"We were together for...it must have been almost four years," John sighed. "He asked me to marry him, and I was scared. I ran."  
  
"It was that serious?" Thomas asked, surprised. He'd had no idea, James had only mentioned John in passing as a friend who he'd once been close with.  
  
"He didn't deserve a screwup like me," John shrugged. "I've gotten my life back on track, mostly thanks to him, but when we met..."  
  
"The past is the past, John, obviously he cared very much for you," Thomas sighed. "As I care very much for him."  
  
"That's why I won't let him run away from you like I ran away from him," John sighed.   
  
Inside, the noise swelled and across the river fireworks began to go off in a row, one after another. The voice of the crowd reached them as they began to count down the last minute before the new year.   
  
"I had honestly thought this year would begin differently," Thomas sighed, leaning on the railing.   
  
"Give him time, he'll come around," John said softly, laying a hand on Thomas shoulder.  
  
"And what of you?" Thomas asked, tilting his head, his eyes catching John's in the near dark, freezing him in place. "You regret leaving him, I can see it in your eyes. If you could go back and change it, would you?"  
  
"I want him to be happy," John said. "I can never know if he would have been happy with me, but I know he'll be happy with you."  
  
"But maybe there will always be a piece missing," Thomas whispered and John suddenly realized how close the other had drawn. Inside the countdown had reached ten.  
  
"Thomas..."  
  
"Shh," Thomas hushed him. "Just this once."  
  
John swalloed and nodded, his eyes drifting shut as the countdown reached zero and Thomas' lips pressed against his softly.   
  
Once turned into twice turned into stumbling upstairs to Thomas' bedroom, hands tugging at clothes until they were both bare, falling onto the bed in a tangle, hands trailing everywhere. A dozen turned into two dozen turned into Thomas' mouth and John's hand and tongues twined as they moved together, shouts of pleasure drowned out by the noise of the party below.   
  
John lay quietly in Thomas' arms, staring at a patch of skin on his shoulder, too close for him to really focus, but something to try and keep his mind off what had just happened.   
  
"We could try this, you know," Thomas offered after a while. "The three of us. Then no one would be left out."  
  
John snorted, burying his face against Thomas neck.   
  
"You make harmony sound so simple," he muttered and Thomas chuckled.   
  
"Well I didn't say it was going to be easy," he grinned against John's hair. "I never expected it to be easy, but..."  
  
John pulled back and tilted his head up, a smile unconsciously gracing his lips when Thomas leaned forward and kissed him.   
  
"I miss James, you miss James, James misses you, I like you, I see a solution here," he said quietly and John laughed.   
  
"You see..." He shook his head. "I don't know what you see, but it must be beautiful."  
  
Thomas chuckled and they lay silent for a long tiem before John spoke again.   
  
"Alright. It's going to be hard, but..."  
  
"But you want him back enough to try?"  
  
John nodded and Thomas pulled him a little closer, holding him tightly.  
  
  - - -   
  
The next day was hard for James, who'd gone home and downed half a bottle of whiskey before passing out on the couch. It was just after 11am when the doorbell rang, followed by loud knocking, followed by the scrape of a key in the lock and John's irritated voice, which was clear, if not yet intelligible as James dragged himself from his alcohol induced slumber.  
  
"Up," John was saying. "We're going out. Get up and get in the shower."  
  
James groaned, trying to bat his hands away but he was hungover enough that John had no trouble lifting him from the couch and hauling him into the bathroom, manhandling him out of his clothes and into the shower. The hot water woke him up some and when he stumbled back out, John threw a towel at him and left a cup of coffee on the bathroom sink.   
  
By the time James was dressed, John was poking around in his kitchen making irritated noises. He went to put his empty mug in the sink, brushing close to the other man and he froze, his nostrils flaring. He grabbed John's arm, ignoring his gasp, and spun him, backing him against the sink, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Why do you smell like Thomas?" he snarled.   
  
John didn't flinch, just stared James down.   
  
"More than likely because we had sex last night, and this morning," he said defiantly. "Are you decent? We're going out to lunch. All three of us."  
  
He broke away from James' grip with ease, leaving the other man to stare at the cabinet in surprise as he went into the hall and got James' coat, holding it up when James came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Is this a joke?" he demaned, catching the coat when John threw it at him.  
  
"Not remotely," John said, turning and leaving, the door hanging open behind him.   
  
James stared at his retreating back, then shrugged on his coat and pulled on a pair of trainers, if for no other reason then to find out what the hell was going on and if he'd just imagined those words through his hangover.   
  
He followed John down the block to a cafe he sometimes frequented and his head spun a little when he saw Thomas sitting by the window, clearly waiting for them. John was inside ahead of him and he was clearly grumbling because Thomas smiled and reached out, tugging him closer by the hand and pressing a kiss to the back of his knuckles. John smiled, his anger seemingly melting away and it was all James could do to enter the cafe and walk over to the table.   
  
"James, do sit, you look about to pass out," Thomas said with concern when he caught sight of James, quickly sliding out the chair next to him. James collapsed, staring between them, unable to speak. Thomas had the grace to blush, while John was just defiant.   
  
"Was this really the best place for this?" James asked after a few moments, grippnig the cup of coffee that had appeared before him. "This is beyond...anything. What the hell were you two thinking?" he demanded.   
  
He was hurt, but he couldn't blame them, he'd all but left Thomas, run away and not spoken to him. John may have left him, but James had never really made an effort to get him back, something he still regretted to this day, but this. To spring this on him when he was hungover and in public? It seemed cruel.   
  
"You're less likely to throw a fit if we're amongst people," John mumbled into his tea and Thomas hesitated only a moment before he nodded.   
  
"We have a solution to propose," he said, turning toward James. "It's not easy, but perhaps...it will work out some of the issues that we all have between us in one manner or another."  
  
"What, you're proposing all three of us start dating?" James scoffed and Thomas glanced at John.  
  
"That's...exactly what I'm suggesting," he said quietly. "I know it's odd, but James, think about it. I know what happened between the two of you now, I know I pushed too quickly when I asked you to marry me, and I know that the two of you are miserable without one another. I can see it on your faces."  
  
James looked at John, really looked, and saw just how broken he was, how much regret showed on his face and James' heart broke a little. He hadn't realized just how much John thought about what had happened or clearly how much he still dwelled on it.   
  
"And I know I don't want to lose you," Thomas whispered quietly, drawing James' eyes to him.  "I do love you, quite a great deal."  
  
"I..." James started and Thomas shook his head.   
  
"No, you don't need to say anything, just...please think about it? I hope you'll stay for lunch as well, it looks like you need it."  
  
James was still for a long time before he nodded carefully. They ordered and talked, the topics picked with caution, now that the big bombshell was out of the way and James found himself growing a little more comfortable around both of them. Thomas paid and they parted ways outside the cafe, James still trying to shake off the feeling of supreme oddness that had settled over his day.  
  
He was nearly home when John caught up to him, pulling him to a stop outside his door with one hand on his elbow.  
  
"I'm sorry I left," John said, not meeting James' eyes. "I'm sorry I ran from you, I'm sorry I wasn't...brave enough to be loved."  
  
To John's surprise, James chuckled. "There seems to be a lot of that going around," he said softly, bumping his forehead against John's. "Do you want to come in?"  
  
"James?" John said, raising his eyes in surprise.   
  
"I miss you," James whispered, letting of of the last of his reservations and just going with what felt right. It was easy to pull John closer, to breath in his unique scent that James had missed so much, to smell the lingering traces of Thomas on him. He thought that it would make him angry, jealous, but now all he felt was want, a deep seated arousal that shook him to his core.   
  
"Fuck," John moaned, seeing the way James' eyes dilated as they pressed closer and he couldn't help but lean forward and seal their mouths together, desperate for a taste of him after so long.  
  
They made it inside, leaving a trail of clothes as they stumbled toward the bedroom and James groaned when he got his hands on John's skin, brushing his thumbs up the hard ridges of his stomach and over his nipples, pressing down and drawing a gasp from John, who's hands were working on his belt, trying to get the last of their clothing out of the way.   
  
John was grinning when James pushing him onto the bed, falling on his back with ease, his arms thrown over his head.   
  
"You won't need that," he said when James reached for the lube in the side table. "Well...not much of it, anyway."  
  
James groaned, his fingers trailing up John's leg until he could feel how loose and open he was, thinking of Thomas' thick length sliding into him and he swore he almost came right there.   
  
"Are you as loud for him as you were for me?" James asked, his mouth pressed against John's ear as his fingers explored, drawing soft moans and gasps from John. "Are you as shameless?"  
  
"James, christ," John moaned and James smirked, shifting as he lined up and slid inside, the way licked with just a touch of lube. John was right, he was already so ready for James that James groaned at the thought, half wishing Thomas had come with John, but knowing that they needed this, alone.  
  
"You're still so beautiful," James whispered, his hand sliding into John's hair and tilting his head to kiss him as they rocked together slowly, in no rush.   
  
"I'm sorry," John said softly, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shh, it's alright. It'll be alright," James whispered.   
  
They moved together slowly, their pleasure coming on quiet sighs, curling up together and dropping off to sleep with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.   
  
Late that afternoon, James woke with a start, glancing around in confusion then sighing when he spotted John's curls splayed out on the pillow, John's back to him as the other man snored lightly. James smiled, sliding closer and hooking a leg over John, one hand trailing across his back as he pressed kisses along his spine. John shifted under him with a whimper and James smirked.   
  
His life had taken several of the most monumental turns in the last few weeks but he was done fighting it. He was going to take this chance with both hands and protect it with everything he had. These two meant the world to him and there was no way he was going to lose either of them because he was busy wallowing in self pity.  
  
John hummed, his hips rolling back against James and James chuckled, nipping at his shoulder.   
  
"Aren't you sore yet?" he asked and John laughed,   
  
"A little, but not enough to wait for you any longer," he said softly and James groaned, rolling his hips and sliding along John's still slick opening.   
  
"Come on, we're going out," James said after a second, pulling away abruptly and leaving John whining and glaring as he threw a pillow.   
  
"Where the fuck are we going?" John demanded as clothes flew at him as James sorted through the trail, pulling his own back on. He dressed with many complaints, leaning on James as they left the apartment, still half asleep and very very aroused.   
  
When they got in a cab and James gave Thomas' address John's eyes lip up and he smirked, his grin filthy as James chuckled. They were silent as they rode, stepping out of the cab hand in hand as they sprinted up the stairs, James using his key to let them in.  
  
"Thomas?" James shouted as they tossed their coats on the coat rack. There was a shuffle in the kitchen and then Thomas appeared, his eyebrows raised and a dish towel in his hands.   
  
He smiled, seeing both John and James flushed from the cold and smiling as they advanced on him. He tossed the towel aside as James came right up and kissed him deeply, drawing him down so he had to wrap his arms around James' waist.  
  
"Upstairs," James whispered and Thomas groaned, meeting John's gleeful eyes over James' shoulder and he nodded, leading them both upstairs to his room.

It was awkward at first, no one quite sure where their hands went, then everything clicked and they moved together like they'd been doing it the whole of their lives. John was caught between them, wrapped in two sets of strong arms. He kissed James, then turned, kissing Thomas, then watched as they leaned over him and kissed each other. The explored one another at length, silent but for the sounds of pleasure they voiced at a touch, a kiss, a caress. They lay together and laughed as the sun set, each of them learning a new way to be together.

Finally, long after dark, Thomas rose, leaving James and John in bed while he went downstairs to the kitchen. John laughed quietly, turning to James after Thomas' very naked backside had disappeared from view and he smiled. James smiled back, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"Missed you," James whispered. "I never thought I could have something like this. I never thought I could have this much."

  
"Get used to it," John advised with a chuckle. "I don't think either one of us are going to be in any hurry to let you go any time soon."

"Good," James said, tugging him close.

Not long after, Thomas returned with sandwiches and they laughed and ate together and easily fell asleep in a tangle of limbs. Thomas stayed awake the longest, smiling down at both of them as the slept, hands entangled with one another while their other hands both reached for him, making sure he was with them, even in their sleep. He smiled as James shifted a little closer and Thomas settled into the covers, his long arms wrapping as far around both of them he could manage, breathing a great sigh of relief as he let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
